Cold Spring
by Aurore Verlaine
Summary: Arthur/Merlin: While guarding the village of Ealdor, Prince Arthur finds himself smitten with the town medic, Merlin. Years later, these feelings inevitably resurface when Arthur finds the very same Merlin in Camelot, on trial for being a warlock.
1. Chapter I: Just Like Magic

**Disclaimer**:: Merlin (c) BBC

**Notes**:: Just a twist that's been floating around in my head for a while. Because Merlin always seems so sweet and innocent in the show, I wanted to try a not-so-innocent!Merlin, and a not-so-much-of-a-prat!Arthur. I hope they're still somewhat in character though...this story's all written, with the exception of the last chapter which is almost done, so finishing should be no prob, I promise not to pull another Come What May. :)

The Lancelot bit was inspired by a post in the Do You Ship Merthur thread by Petrelli Heiress. Thanks for that xDD.

* * *

**Cold Spring**

Arthur/Merlin: While guarding the village of Ealdor, Prince Arthur finds himself smitten with the town medic, Merlin. Years later, these feelings inevitably resurface when Arthur finds out that the very same Merlin is in Camelot, on trial for being a warlock.

**Chapter I: Just Like Magic**

**-**

_Ealdor_.

The name clung to the cusp of his consciousness. It was the village Arthur and his knights were sent to guard because it was much, much too close to the border of Albion. And now that troops from Mercia were en route to Camelot. Uther couldn't take any chances. He was supposed to guard Ealdor, protect its people...although Arthur knew that his father didn't much care about people. He only cared about the security of his land, the security of his power and his throne. There was a sudden lurch, and Arthur wanted to vomit.

"Hang on, Arthur." Said a distant voice, "We're almost there. We're almost to Ealdor." It was a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. Owaine, or maybe Pallinor, or Lancelot. "Arthur, nod if you can hear my voice."

Arthur nodded, once, the effort sapped him of his strength. He let go, and fell into the darkness that so sweetly crooned his name.

-

When Arthur woke, he found that he was lying on a bed, albeit an uncomfortable one, there seemed to be no mattress at all, and in a mattress's stead, there were a couple of old dirty sheets, and a straw mat of some sort. Nothing luxurious, his head was situated on a lumpy pillow that had holes in it. The holes looked as if a rat had gnawed its way through. Arthur shuddered. And then he blinked blearily, taking in his surroundings. He felt decidedly lightheaded.

He was in a small room, the rest of its furnishings were just as sparse and dilapidated. There was a man there, with dark hair, who looked to be about Arthur's age, crushing some leaves with his fingers, and then he put the crushed leaves into a wooden bowl. Arthur watched him work for a couple of minutes, and then gave a pointed cough.

The man looked up, he had bright blue eyes. "You're awake." His voice sounded hoarse, tired, as if he hadn't slept. "Your knights will be happy to hear of that. I'll go tell them right away." He cleaned his hands with a damp cloth and hurried towards the door, which creaked dangerously, as if the whole hut was going to fall apart when the door was opened and shut. Arthur stopped him.

"Wait a minute."

The man stopped, looked at him.

"You took care of me." Arthur said, "Am I in Ealdor?"

"I did, and yes, you are." The man paused. "You've been in Ealdor for four days, but this will be the first day that you remember." He looked away briefly, "You're lucky. A couple of hours more, your death would have been certain." Then, he bowed, "If you'll excuse me, sire. I will go at once to inform Sir Lancelot that you are awake."

Arthur struggled to sit up, and after a couple of tries, he succeeded, "I'm coming with you."

The man looked at once disapproving, "You should rest, it took me forever to flush the poison out of your blood. I'd rather you not ruin my handiwork just yet."

A lecture was on the tip of Arthur's tongue, something about how this person obviously did not know how to speak properly to royalty. But even with that, the man did take care of him, and he seemed well. Arthur bit his tongue, "What happened to my knights?"

"We quartered them." At this, the man couldn't quite hide his displeasure, "Granted, our accommodations are meager and it's hard for everyone to be comfortable." He walked back to the bed and set a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Lie down and do as I tell you. You may be a prince determined to infest our village, but for now, as you are ill, you are my patient."

"You're a physician?" Arthur blinked, in his mind, physicians were weary old men, because Gaius, the court physician was the only doctor he'd ever known. But then, he remembered that the man's retort offensive, "I'm not here because I want to be, my father ordered it so. The army from Mercia is barely two days' ride away. With me here, you won't have anything to worry about."

"Yes, I am. Don't worry, I would not have guessed that about me either." The medic's voice dripped with quiet sarcasm. "Of course you're going to save us, you're a _prince_. It's what you do." He kept his hand there, until Arthur grudgingly lay down again. "If you'll excuse me."

With that, he headed to the door again, and Arthur did not stop him. The medic made it as far as the door, when he stopped, "Will, what are you doing here? Lancelot is watching me, and he's already suspicious enough of you as it is...there's no need to provoke him." He was blocking the door, but Arthur could make out another shadow. "...How's my mother?"

"Well enough." Will said, "Worried out of her mind for you, obviously. How's the prince?"

Arthur hated the way they said 'prince', as if it was a deadly disease that he was doomed to carry until the end of his days. The man's eyes met his, and then he coughed.

"The Prince is awake, Will." The medic hesitated, "...I suppose you couldn't go fetch Sir Lancelot for me? I'm so tired, all of the sudden."

"Merlin..."

_Merlin_. The man's name, and Arthur felt oddly lightheaded just knowing his name.

"Will, save the sentiments for later when I have time for them. Just go get Lancelot." Merlin sighed.

"I will..." Will stepped away from the door, "You'll be able to get some sleep after this? You look like hell."

Merlin closed the door. He wandered aimlessly around the room once, before spotting a chair and sinking heavily down into it, rubbing his temples. Arthur looked at him, "...Merlin." He liked the way the name rolled easily off of his tongue.

"What?"

"...What did Lancelot do?" Arthur asked, if his knights were up to some mischief, he'd every right to know about it, as prince. "Did he hurt anyone?"

The look Merlin gave him was so scathing that Arthur had to force himself not to wince. "I suppose I can't blame him. He's worried for his prince, and when the situation is dire, they don't think rationally. You nearly died."

Arthur said, "So you've told me. But you haven't told me what he's done."

Merlin was silent, "He took my mother away. He said I couldn't see her until I saved you first. If you had died, I've no doubt Lancelot would have killed her. For these four days, you were my only patient. This spring is destined to be a cold one, sire, and not many villagers can stand one cold after another. Will's been helpful, he's delivering all the potions he can, but my villagers need me. I haven't slept for days, and I--" Merlin shut his mouth, "Why am I telling you?"

"Because I asked, and I"m a prince." Arthur said haughtily, for the first time, the haughtiness was mocking. "Did Lancelot really?"

"I do a lot of things." Merlin said, "Most of which are dishonorable, but I wouldn't lie. _Especially _since you're a prince."

Arthur opened his mouth, but thought better of it, as Lancelot suddenly stormed into the hut without warning. The door swung dangerously and its hinges creaked. His face smoothed out when he saw Arthur awake. "Arthur! I'd thought you'd never wake up..."

But Arthur just glared at him, and Lancelot faltered.

"Merlin, leave us. Please, I only need a minute." Arthur addressed the medic, who got up from the chair with some difficulty, as if his bones were old before their time. "You have my full permission to go tend to your villagers and go release your mother from wherever Lancelot is keeping her. Which brings up a good question." Back to Lancelot again, the knight was practically quaking, "Lancelot, tell Merlin where you are keeping his mother so he may release her."

"She's..."

"Lancelot, speak up. The poison in my blood has made me a bit deaf."

"I..locked her with the wheat bins. Sir...Gale has the key."

Arthur felt his blood boil. "Merlin, go and ask Sir Gale for the key. If he refuses, tell him that I'll have him publicly hanged along with the rest of the prisoners in the square when we return."

That coaxed a look of gratitude on Merlin's tired face. He bowed quickly, and left the room.

Lancelot took the opportunity to fall to his knees, "Please, Arthur...don't you see? I had to. The physician said you were going to die without proper care, and I and the rest of the knights had nothing but your best interests at heart. We only wanted to make sure you were well cared for."

"So...locking up an innocent peasant woman with the wheat bins was in...my best interests." Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Forgive me if I don't follow, Lancelot. Not to mention you kept her son from caring for innocent, sick people."

"Arthur--"

"You wield a sword better than any knight that has ever stood before me." Arthur interrupted, before Lancelot could dig himself further into a hole, "For that, I was proud to knight you, and call you brother, and let you fight by my side. Now...I sorely question my logic. Remove yourself from my sight, Lancelot."

"Sire--"

"_Leave_."

--

The creak of the door warned him of Merlin's return, and Arthur quickly closed his eyes, feigning sleep. But when Merlin slammed down his hand on the table, Arthur gave up his charade, "...What's wrong? Is your mother all right?"

"My mother is fine," Merlin bit his lip, "A bit famished, but she's resting, Sir Lancelot deprived her of food, apparently. Will is with her."

"Merlin...about Lancelot." Arthur sucked in a deep breath, "I didn't know...on the behalf of Camelot's honor I offer you my apologies."

"Of course you didn't know. You were unconscious." Merlin sighed, "Camelot's honor means nothing around here, Ealdor's not even in Albion's official territory. The last time I checked a map, we were part of Mercia. If the armies knew you were here, it'd be nothing short of total war. I wish you hadn't come here. Nothing good will come of it."

Arthur studied the young medic, he'd only known Merlin for a few hours, but he already knew that something was bothering the other man, "...Merlin, what's wrong?"

"Little Rosalie died." Merlin bit out, "Not that it matters to you any...but I promised her she wouldn't. I was a day too late. She's just a little girl, sire. It's not fair, and I could have saved her!" His eyes were dark with anguish, "...Lancelot made me kill her."

"...You mean, I did." Arthur corrected dryly. He was not quite sure why, but his eyes stung, for a little girl he'd never seen. "None of this would have happened if I'd woken up a day earlier."

"I _never _said that."

"You know, when my knights make a mistake, I'm just as responsible. Even if I was unconscious." Arthur pointed out.

"I suppose this is what they mean by unconditional chivalry." Merlin walked a few steps to his bedside, brushed careless fingers by Arthur's forehead and left a tingling sensation in Arthur's temple. "What difference does it make, who killed her? She's still dead. How are you feeling? Your color's returning to normal."

"I'm..." Arthur felt horrible, actually, but if Merlin was asking after his health, "...a bit dizzy. But fine."

"Do you feel like eating? I could fix you some mush, if you'd like."

Mush. Just the word alone didn't sound very appetizing. But Merlin had dented his dignity, and Lancelot had destroyed the honor of his knights. "If it's not too much trouble." He said finally.

This time, Merlin smiled, it was a faint one, it was only there for a second. "I'll be right back." But Arthur contented himself that he had put the smile there.

Merlin returned with a small bowl. Stirring the gray mixture with a spoon, he offered a small spoonful to Arthur, "We don't quite eat like kings or princes. I hope you will forgive me."

It took Arthur more than a few tries to swallow, it was distinctly bitter. Still, he put on a brave face and said, "It's not so bad."

Merlin didn't look so amused, "You are a bad liar."

"You talk so boldly to a prince." Arthur countered, although he had to wonder if his words had any effect on Merlin at all. "Seriously though, I'll get used to it, yet. You got used to it, didn't you?"

"But I grew up on potato mush, you...grew up on whatever they feed princes in Camelot." Merlin retorted, "There's scarcely a difference, I'm sure."

Arthur was proud of himself for taking the second spoonful without such a noticeable wince. "There isn't." He agreed, willing a cheerful grin to come to his lips, he only succeeded halfway, "See? It gets better already."

Merlin looked skeptical at best.

--

Merlin stayed with him until nightfall, leaving only once to check on his mother. Arthur was able to learn a few more things about this extraordinary medic. For one thing, he could see that Merlin was still upset about his mother being locked away without food, at Lancelot, and the little girl that had died. But Merlin still cared for Arthur the same, and hatred had not clouded his mind, and vengeance had not swayed his judgment. He fed him the whole bowl of mush. Arthur couldn't safely say the same for himself, if he were put in the same situation.

He was able to learn that Merlin had studied by himself the art of healing, from what books he could scavenge around the area. He had a talent for just knowing what herbs were used for what, and though Arthur was not too keen on any of this stuff...he was pretty sure Gaius would be impressed. He learned that Will was Merlin's childhood friend, and he'd been strong where Merlin had been sickly. Merlin's face shone when he talked about Will.

Arthur felt a prickle of irritation.

"Sire, I think I shall retire to the next room." When Merlin rose to his feet, Arthur decided that he was unsteady, like he was drunk. Merlin fetched a cracked goblet filled with a dark, ominous looking liquid and handed it over. "Before you retire, please drink this."

The tips of Merlin's fingers were like ice, Arthur thought it stung his fingers. "...What is it for?"

"A dreamless sleep." Merlin turned, and then when he looked back at Arthur, it was with a grin. Arthur liked a grinning Merlin, "If you survived the potato mush, drinking that should be no problem for you. Good night, sire."

"Arthur." Arthur corrected, before his mind could function logically again.

Merlin's grin spread, "Good night, Arthur."

--

Arthur woke when the door creaked. Merlin entered with a bucket of water. "Good morning, sire, I mean...Arthur."

"Good morning, Merlin." Arthur couldn't help but beam, "Did you sleep well?"

"Quite." Merlin set down the bucket, he did look refreshed compared to last night. "Are you still dizzy?"

"...Not so much now." Although Arthur thought about lying so that he could have Merlin still fuss over him. "Why?"

"I suppose word travels fast. All your knights are asking for you." Merlin shrugged, "I'd rather you rest before facing such excitement, but would you mind if I let them in for a little while? Just for a few minutes."

Arthur wasn't really in the mood to see any of his knights after the incident with Lancelot, but he supposed lecturing them before they did anything stupid wasn't going to hurt. "Will you stay here with me?"

Merlin looked surprised, "If you wish me to."

His knights looked very much lost without Lancelot as a proud figurehead. Sir Gale turned pale at the sight of Arthur and everyone else just respectably bowed their heads, "I'm glad you're all right, Arthur. I'm relieved that you've awakened. How are you feeling." It all jumbled together, and Arthur waited until everyone was done murmuring about how glad they were, and then he glanced at Merlin.

"Do I have permission to sit up?"

Looking amused now, Merlin approached the bed, "You do, Arthur. I'll even help you."

Upright, Arthur fixed all of his knights with a glare, "I hope none of you followed in Lancelot's footsteps while I was unconscious." Sir Gale quaked so much that Arthur could have sworn he heard the knight's knees rattle. He gave Sir Gale an especial glance before continuing, "While we are here in Ealdor, I wish to preserve the honor of Camelot. I'm sure the lot of you agree with me." He trailed off in stony silence.

"Merlin."

"Yes?"

"It's spring." Arthur looked at the medic, "Do the villagers sow seeds in the spring?"

"I think they do, yes." Merlin replied, after a pause, "But Matthew and Will are the ones that direct work in the fields...I don't have anything to do with that."

"...My knights are hard workers when they set their minds to it." Arthur said, "Do you supposed they'd mind extra help? They learn fast, I assure you." They better learn fast, Knights were the sons of nobles, they never worked a day in their lives. After Lancelot, Arthur had a mind to keep them busy.

"Not at all." It took Merlin a moment to recover, "...I'm sure Will would love the help. I'll go tell him right away--"

"Wait, Merlin, and tell Will he will not have any trouble." Arthur fixed his knights with a stern stare, "I'm going to hang you, any one of you who doesn't prove to be remotely helpful."

--

By the end of two weeks, things in Ealdor had settled into something of a routine. At first, the villagers were not so welcoming of the knights that tried to toil in their midst, but after Merlin explained everything to Will and Matthew, the knights went out to the fields every morning. Arthur supposed that having his knights associate with normal common folk every once in a while was good for them. He himself was allowed out of bed too, by the end of the week, and his time was spent following Merlin around as the medic made calls.

Merlin seemed to have a remedy for everything, snake bites, bug bites, rat bites (that one was very common) warts, a cough, a headache, wheat grass rashes. He treated each patient the best he knew how, and was courteous to every one. He didn't just heal the sick in Ealdor, sometimes, Merlin went to neighboring villages that were more than a half day's walk...on foot. As Merlin had no horse. These excursions took him days (and he functioned without sleep for most of it.) It was at the end of one of these excursions that Arthur realized:

"Merlin."

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin was busy spreading out a couple of blankets and he had a fire going. He also had a small pot of what Arthur had come to grudgingly admit wasn't so bad--potato mush.

"These villagers, they don't ever pay you, do they?"

Merlin looked at him, as if he had just grown horns, "Of course not. Just because people aren't wealthy, doesn't mean that I can let them suffer." With that, the medic stretched out on a blanket, "As a medic, I have a responsibility, you know."

Gaius had said the same thing, on more than one occasion. Arthur was sure that they'd like each other, if they'd met. "My court physician says the same thing." After a moment, he lay down beside Merlin, on the same blanket, but there's a modest space between them.

"All physicians have to feel that way." Merlin looked at him, "Else...I don't quite know how we manage to go on as we do." He sighed, "Actually...it might be a little selfish of me to say this, but I'm glad you're here with me. Sometimes, these visits are...hard to make. This is the first time I've ever made it not being alone."

Arthur felt his own face color unexpectedly, "Well...Mercia's armies are out there. I can't just leave you run around however you like."

"Because you have to be noble."

"No." Arthur purses his lips, "Because I worry about you. You did save my life, it's not like I'm gong to turn down a chance to save yours."

"But you're prince of Camelot." Merlin admonished him, "Who are you, throwing your life away for me?"

"You're a healer of the sick and your people need you." Arthur said, "I don't know how to live with that on my conscience."

It was a flicker of a movement, one so small that Arthur barely noticed it. He only started noticing when Merlin was practically breathing against his lips. His heart almost stilled altogether. "If you weren't born a prince...you would have made a very good medic."

"Thank you." Arthur shifted slightly so that Merlin's head could be pillowed more comfortably on his chest, he pressed his lips to Merlin's temple and kept it there for a long moment, "If you weren't a medic...you would have made a good prince."

Merlin laughed.

"I'm serious."

"I doubt you would have spoken so quickly if you saw my prowess with the sword." Merlin tipped his head up, and his mouth found Arthur's jaw. The kiss there was feather light. "Which is to say, I have none."

"Well, aren't you glad I came along, then?" Arthur had to force himself to remember how to breathe, as Merlin's mouth worked to the corner of his lips, and stayed there.

"Glad enough to wonder..." Merlin lifted himself up and straddled Arthur's hips with a grin, "...how much trouble a mere medic would get into if he kissed a prince. And not just any prince, the Crown Prince of Camelot."

"Frankly speaking?" Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, "A lot." He tried to put on a straight face, but his lips kept twitching in anticipation. "If the said medic doesn't hurry up and make good on his words."

Merlin leaned forward two inches, and Arthur tangled his fingers in dark tresses and moaned. Merlin's lips were like magic, they took Arthur's thoughts to places Arthur never even dreamed of going. Even when he was back in Camelot, with a bunch of fresh noblemen's daughters to inspire him.

"Merlin..." He was dazed on all counts, "You don't know what you do to me."

"I have an inkling." Merlin gazed down happily at him, "Just because I'm a medic doesn't mean I have to be a prude." If anything, the man sounded wholly amused, as he wound his fingers around a strand of Arthur's hair. "Would you rather I was?"

"Then, you've..." Arthur stared.

"Of course I have. Don't be silly."

Arthur felt a hot poker of jealousy thrust deep in his chest. Yes, Merlin seemed to be the toast of Ealdor, he was friendly with everyone. All of the girls were eager to be recipients of his smile. Merlin had a kingdom here, all in his own right. A kingdom where Arthur had no throne, no shrine. In fact, he wasn't blind, he sent his knights out to the field every morning, and then he never let Merlin out of his sight. There were whispers that the prince wanted nothing more than to take their pride and joy away from them. Will, especially. Arthur wondered helplessly if Merlin had ever grinned like this to Will.

"Arthur," Merlin's voice called him back.

"What?"

"Don't pout, it's unbecoming on you. Even less so for a Prince to be jealous of a mere medic."

Arthur bit his lip, "Merlin." He felt his cheeks color as Merlin's fingers ghosted over heated skin. "Who said I was jealous?"

Merlin only moved to press their mouths together once more, and Arthur only was too happy to let him.

* * *

_Chapter I End:: 5/06/09_


	2. Chapter II: A Promise and Farewell

**Notes**:: A huge thanks to everyone who read and review Chapter I. Chapter II is not as long, but I hope all of you will enjoy it anyway. Not much else to say so...eh, Enjoy!

* * *

**Cold Spring**

Arthur/Merlin: While guarding the village of Ealdor, Prince Arthur finds himself smitten with the town medic, Merlin. Years later, these feelings inevitably resurface when Arthur finds out that the very same Merlin is in Camelot, on trial for being a warlock.

-

**Chapter II: A Promise and Farewell**

**-**

Arthur's heart swelled with unreasonable pride when Will had caught the two of them kissing for the first time. It hadn't been something particularly intimate, but the thing with Merlin, was that he was able to make even the little gestures intimate. A light kiss to his lips sent Arthur's heart a flutter, and it almost made himself feel like a maiden, which would have been horrible, if it hadn't been Merlin. It was almost like Merlin had enchanted him, down to the core of his very soul.

"I don't see why I can't come with you." Arthur said, "I'll be very good and quiet and I won't bother you at all."

Merlin gave him an indulgent smile, "This is different from the calls, Arthur. I'm going to be delivering a child. It is going to require all of my concentration and you." A quick nuzzle to his jaw, "Are a very tempting distraction whenever you are around me." Turning away, Merlin slung a satchel over his shoulder, "I've walked the trail hundreds of times, nothing's ever happened. You worry needlessly."

"It's sort of my job to worry about you." Arthur said, "At least ride my horse, you can do that, can't you?"

"I don't know how to ride your horse." Merlin shrugged, "You know that, it's a steed of noble origins and it's only fit for a prince. The horse won't let me ride it."

"Which is exactly why you should let me come with you." Arthur crossed his arms.

"The walk is only a couple of minutes." Merlin leaned against the door, "You're going to make me late. By the time I get there, she'll have finished having the baby."

Arthur framed Merlin's face with his hands, he liked the way Merlin's cheeks flared. "All right, all right, I get it."

"Don't look so hurt, Arthur." Merlin grinned at him, "If all goes well, I'll be back by sundown and we can have dinner." He tipped his head down slightly for Arthur's kiss and then turned, "I'll see you later." But his grin faltered a little when he realized that Will was standing there in his doorway. Unlike whatever Merlin was feeling, Arthur felt a sudden rush of glee because the other man had seen him, him with Merlin.

"Will..." Merlin cleared his throat nervously.

"I didn't want to intrude, Merlin, sire." Will nodded curtly to both, "Are you about ready to go?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur, and then back to Will again, "Yes, I am. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Arthur was indignant, "How come he gets to go and I don't?" In his mind, it didn't seem at all fair.

"Arthur, please don't be sore about this." Merlin's hand on his shoulder was pleading, "You just can't, all right? Besides, I need Will. He knows what he is doing." His eyes looked away from Arthur, as if he was afraid to look. "He will be with me, so you don't have to worry...I have to go, Arthur, or else I really will be late."

He watched him go, and Arthur hated the way Merlin was walking away just like that. He swore he even heard Will laugh, "Well, Merlin, it looks like you got the prince all twisted around your finger. I bet that feels nice, doesn't it?"

--

Merlin returned by sundown, as he promised, tired, but he looked content. Will was not with him, and the tension that Arthur had been feeling all day eased, at least, just a little. He watched the medic put down his things, and only when Merlin sat down in the hard backed chair did Arthur venture, "Did it go well?"

"We had some trouble at first...I'll spare you the details." Merlin sighed, "But in the end, it worked itself out. It was a boy." There was a long, long pause, "They wanted to name him Merlin, after me. I didn't let them. So they decided on Richard instead."

"You're too modest for your own good." said Arthur. "You work miracles for your people, at least be proud of that."

"I'm a medic." Merlin said, "There's nothing miraculous about that, it's what I do. It's..."

"Can't you just shut up and listen whenever someone pays you a compliment?" Arthur rolled his eyes, "One of these days, you're going to have to learn how to talk properly to a Prince. Especially if he goes out of his way to be kind to you."

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm just tired."

Arthur took pity on him. He thought back to what Will said that morning, a phrase that had irked him so much that he had tortured himself with it the entire day. Perhaps Will had said it out of jealousy. Because Merlin didn't seem like the type to use people, nor twist them around his finger. That was why he liked Merlin. Merlin was genuinely kind, and even though seeing death so much left him jaded, he'd never lost his faith in people.

"I don't blame you, delivering a child seems like hard work."

"...You certainly would know." Merlin glanced at him.

"Merlin, what _am _I ever going to do with you?"

The medic's lips twitched into an inviting smile, "I have no idea. Actually, I'm too tired to think, why don't you use your imagination instead of just asking me?"

"Is that permission?"

For that, he received a shrug, "To help me to bed, certainly. I don't think I can stand up." As an example, Merlin stood, swayed on his feet, and leaned heavily on Arthur's arm. Merlin was heavier than he looked, but Arthur managed to get him to the bed without any trouble. He wasn't crown prince for nothing. Without an invitation, after he made sure Merlin was comfortable, Arthur stretched out beside him.

"If you can barely stand, it's a wonder how you made your way back here."

"Will carried me halfway." Merlin answered quietly, "He's always done that, I was always the weak one." He shifted to look at Arthur, who had busied himself in picking apart the lacing that held Merlin's tunic together, "He's always had a good time teasing me about that, actually."

Arthur's cheeks flushed with unreasonable jealousy again. It was unreasonable, because he could not fathom why, Merlin was here, letting Arthur share his bed, and Will wasn't anywhere near. "I would have carried you, too."

"I don't doubt that." Merlin assured him, "You're quite unlike any prince that I've ever met. To be honest, I thought you were going to be a prat."

"Am I a prat?" Somehow, Arthur didn't want to hear the answer.

"I don't let prats share my bed." Was the reply that he garnered, along with a grin that melted Arthur all over, "You aren't bad."

Arthur opened his mouth, with all intentions of delivering a well-organized retort about how Merlin just never learned. You didn't talk to a Crown Prince that way. 'You aren't bad.' What did that even mean? But he hesitated when he saw Merlin wincing. "...What's wrong?"

"Nothing really...I held my head still for too long today." Merlin rubbed the back of his neck, "A crick is natural. It will probably be gone by morning. Are you planning on sleeping here tonight?"

"Here, let me." Arthur supposed it was very not princely, whatever he was doing, catering to a common peasant. But his fingers found the sore muscles at the back of Merlin's neck anyway. He didn't mind, really, even if Merlin never learned how to talk to a prince and thought he was something like a prat...sometimes. "And yes, I will be. It's good for you to sleep on an actual bed, instead of a blanket on the floor."

At length, Arthur coaxed a sigh of relief from Merlin's lips. "And of course a Crown Prince can't sleep on the floor."

"Right." Arthur affirmed, as he pressed his fingers in harder, "So sharing a bed is our only solution, I'll make it worth your while." Purposely, he paused the soothing ministrations of his fingers and watched Merlin's face, "Should I stop?"

"No...please, keep going. It feels lovely."

Arthur resumed his work, and his efforts were not wasted because after a minute, Merlin let out a soft moan, Arthur's name, and Arthur's mind started to wander again. to places like Merlin's tongue and Merlin's eyes. Emboldened by this, he moved down, to Merlin's shoulder blades, but when he noticed that Merlin was still and asleep, Arthur smiled and let him be.

--

Merlin was beautiful in the morning, when he was sleepy and caught unawares. Arthur liked that most about him, as he threaded his fingers possessively through Merlin's hair, while the medic just blinked at him.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Arthur followed up the greeting with a small kiss, and he was very, very pleased to see that he could make Merlin looked so dazed. If he said so himself, Arthur had Merlin twisted around his finger. _So there, Will._

Merlin sat up and reached for his socks and boots, "I was warm last night...I tend to be a little cold-blooded, so thank you. I'm going to get water, and I'll be right back."

"All right."

Merlin returned with water without much fuss, and Arthur lay there curled on the bed watching him. Merlin's bed really wasn't comfortable, how the medic could even sleep a peaceful slumber lying on ripped pillows and rat infested sheets was beyond Arthur. Merlin deserved a better life, not one filled with death, constant exhaustion. He supposed Merlin had long gotten used to it, though. Arthur watched as Merlin set the bucket down by the hearth.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"Paying you back for last night." Merlin smiled, and patted a stool beside where he knelt, "Would you sit down?"

Grudgingly, Arthur climbed out of the bed and padded over to the stool, sat, as he was told. He felt a shiver trail down his spine when he realized that Merlin had pulled his shirt over his head. "Merlin--"

"I'm not going to be doing anything to you that you won't like." Merlin assured him, "Close your eyes."

Arthur did, and felt a slow trickle of warm water being poured on top of his head, some of that water ran down his cheeks, down his chest. He hummed in quiet pleasure as Merlin's hands gently massaged his scalp. Arthur never slept well, not in Merlin's bed, but this made up for it nicely. "Merlin, what exactly inspired this?"

"You did. You said I didn't know how to properly treat a Crown Prince." The amusement was clearly present in Merlin's voice, "I thought I'd prove you wrong."

"Ah...well," Arthur bit his lip, "I stand corrected."

"You're easily convinced."

"Only because...you're Merlin."

In answer, Merlin's mouth found his, languid and sloppy. "I'm honored, sire."

For a few moments after that, neither of them spoke. Merlin went back to rubbing some sort of herbal soap into Arthur's hair and left Arthur to his thoughts. Merlin seemed to be very adept at this sort of thing, caring for people. Arthur had to wonder if he cared for everyone the same way. The answer was probably yes, and Arthur didn't like the answer at all. "Merlin, may I...ask you something?"

"Ask, since you're a prince, I guess I have no choice but to oblige."

"If..." And for a moment, he almost faltered, "If...that first day, if Lancelot hadn't taken your mother, would you still have nursed me and cared for me?"

"I'm a medic. It's what I do, of course I would have." Merlin sounded a bit miffed. "I thought you knew me better than that, _Arthur_."

"I just..."

"You're just jealous." Merlin finished for him, as he started trickling water in Arthur's hair again. "I don't see why, you don't have anyone to be jealous of."

"Who said I was jealous?"

"You just did."

"I'm not..." Arthur sucked in a deep breath. "It's not jealousy." He began, already bound by the sinking feeling that he was digging himself into a hole, "It's just...I like you, a lot, it drives me insane if someone else likes you...too."

"For a prince," Merlin was laughing at him, of that Arthur was certain, "You're surprisingly eloquent. The case in point would be?"

Arthur sighed, "Will."

Merlin laughed, "There are people who are destined to be your friend, and there are people who are destined to become your lover. Will can only be one, no matter how hard he tries to be both. You've no reason to be jealous of him."

Somehow, without him knowing, Merlin had settled himself in Arthur's lap, much like the first time. "Nothing to be jealous of, Arthur, nothing at all."

"I don't know, maybe I need some more convincing."

"Is that an order?" One of Merlin's hands trailed dangerously close to Arthur's thigh.

Arthur swallowed thickly, the blue eyes burned into his own, hot with heat. "Yes. Merlin, yes it is."

--

Later, Arthur ambled with a limp out to the fields, where his knights were hard at work. If any of his knights had noticed anything, they had the propriety not to say anything. Merlin had left to make a late round of calls. Arthur would have gone along, but he wanted to time alone to bask in the knowledge that Merlin had given him more than enough proof. Proof of what Arthur was to this medic.

"Sire." Will walked over to him, "Could I help you?"

Arthur thought quickly, "...How are my knights?"

"They're very capable." Will assured him, "If anything, our progress has almost doubled with their help. Thank you."

"No problem."

There was silence. An uncomfortable, and then Will said, "About Merlin."

Arthur tensed. "What about Merlin?"

"If you truly do care about him, you should know that you're paining him." Will said. "You don't know anything about Merlin at all." The man stared at him hollowly, "How can you profess to love someone that you don't know? I've seen Merlin at his best and his worst, I've learned to accept all of him. What does a prat of a prince like you, know?"

"I know." Arthur said, he _knew_. He didn't need Will to gloat of what he knew, Arthur had his own knowledge, things that Merlin told him with the slight touches of his hand, the glances of his eyes. The way that the medic made his heart flutter, Arthur knew all of it.

"You don't know." Will repeated firmly, "And of course, Merlin would like you to think you do." The man turned away from him and stared into the fields, "He hasn't been himself, since you came. One day soon, you're going to have to give him back."

Arthur glared at him, "...What is it that you know that I don't?"

Will gave him a baleful glare in return, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

--

Strangely, it took Arthur a full two days to work up the courage to ask. He finally decided it was now or never, as Merlin was gathering herbs at the edge of the forest.

"Merlin?"

"If..." Arthur hesitated, "If there was something you needed me to know, you'd tell me?"

"Of course, you ask the oddest questions, Arthur." Merlin said, not looking up from his work at all. "I don't keep secrets from my lovers."

"Do you have more than one?" Arthur pressed.

Merlin glanced up, mild annoyance written on his features, "You are exasperating." He declared as he straightened up, "No, I don't. But I could, if you so wish."

"No!" Arthur unclenched his fists, "So...there's nothing I need to know?"

"No, Arthur." Merlin shook his head. "There's nothing you need to know. Come." He offered his hand to Arthur, "Let's go back, it's almost sundown."

--

Two days after that, a well dressed courier rode into the village on a decorated white stallion. He was greeted with the sight of two dozen knights toiling in the wheat fields, and he had felt most queer when he had inquired about the whereabouts of Prince Arthur. The courier was pointed to the medic's house, and warned not to force the door if it appeared stuck. It wasn't, but when he entered, he was greeted with the sight of Prince Arthur splayed out in the most undignified position he'd ever seen, with another man standing over him.

"Erm...Prince Arthur?"

"Come back later, I"m busy." Arthur said, voice not completely steady.

"...Honestly, Arthur..." The other man sighed, "You're helpless." He stepped away from the bed and smiled to the courier. It was a decidedly disarming smile, one that the courier was not used to seeing on mere peasants, even if they were medics. "I'm sorry about that, could I help you?"

"I have a...um, I have a royal order from King Uther himself."

"Leave it here, I'll read it later."

The courier wisely fled.

--

Arthur put down the parchment, his stomach lurched dangerously.

Merlin sat quietly, just watching him. "...Arthur, what is it?"

"Mercia retreats." Arthur sighed, "My father drew up a treaty with Beyard, we've made peace and I'm expected back at Camelot when the feasting starts...I don't want to go. I'd be leaving you."

Merlin said nothing.

"Come with me. Come with me to Camelot." Arthur bit his lip, it was a futile request, Merlin would never leave this place. The villagers needed him here, but Arthur also needed Merlin. Arthur was Crown Prince of all of Albion, of course Merlin would follow him.. "You can be my manservant, we can be together, even after I marry." The words tumbled senselessly from his mouth, "There will be a good life waiting for you there, better than here."

"I cannot."

"If you truly love me, you would."

Merlin's eyes turned hard, "If you truly loved me," He repeated Arthur's words, "You would never have asked me to leave my people and do such a selfish thing."

"I'd hardly call following your lover selfish." Arthur argued, "It's not like you'll leave them forever, you can still come back and visit them, whenever you'd like. Merlin, _please_."

"No." Merlin stood, his footsteps were heavy like that of an old man. "I cannot. I love you, Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. Although now, I wish I didn't."

"You wish you don't love me?" At this, Arthur glowered.

"Because you're selfish."

"You're going to take up other lovers after I leave."

"And you're going to marry a queen, a stately lady who can care for you as well as any medic." Merlin turned away from him, and fear clenched around Arthur's suddenly bitter heart, "You will take up mistresses, and countless lovers will share your bed after you return to Camelot."

"No! That's not true! I'm not..."

"It is the way of the prince. They can have whatever they want."

"But I'm not going to be one of those princes." Arthur stood, and stalked over to where Merlin was, "I promise you I won't! Just come back with me. I"ll prove it to you, I'll give you anything that you want."

"I don't want anything." Merlin said, "I've never wanted anything. I'm a medic, and I've never wanted gold or silver or fame. I want nothing of yours." His hands framed Arthur's face, "I only want you, Arthur Pendragon, and shame that I've already had my time with you. You do not belong to me."

"I want to belong to you."

"That's not something that you can decide." Merlin kissed the corner of his mouth, "You must go and be a good king, and I must continue saving lives as I've always done. Our meeting was an accident. Our destinies lie somewhere else, away from each other."

"I hate Destiny. I don't believe in it." Arthur knew he sounded like a petulant child, as he clung close to his medic.

"Whether or not you refuse to believe in it, it is still there to haunt you for the rest of your days." Merlin told him, and then soothed him with a slow kiss to his forehead. "Other accidents may happen you know. I'll wind up in Camelot sooner or later one day, and I'll come see you."

"Often?"

"Often."

Arthur let Merlin carry him to bed. His fingers stroked the medic's face, as if memorizing every line, every curve. "...Promise?"

"I promise."

--

The next day, Arthur made ready to ride, and the whole village was there to see them off. A good many of his knights also looked somber, but Arthur only had eyes for the dark-eyed Merlin. Anguish coursed through him, and he wished to the heavens that he wasn't a prince.

"Merlin, are you sure you won't come with me?"

Merlin just shook his head. He lifted Arthur's proffered hand and kissed it.

"Good-bye, Arthur. I'll see you soon."

* * *

_Chapter II End:: 5/07/09_


	3. Chapter III: Crossed

**Notes: **Thanks again for all the reviews, for being an experimental story, this received a lot more feedback than I thought it would. So thank you, thank you all! If anyone has a preference for the ending (which is two chapters from now) please leave it in a review (bittersweet? Happy? Angst galore?) it's still up for grabs.

* * *

**Cold Spring**

Arthur/Merlin: While guarding the village of Ealdor, Prince Arthur finds himself smitten with the town medic, Merlin. Years later, these feelings inevitably resurface when Arthur finds out that the very same Merlin is in Camelot, on trial for being a warlock.

--

**Chapter III: Crossed**

**--**

The promise of soon dragged out to never. Six years passed and Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon inevitably pushed aside all thoughts of Merlin the medic. It was a summer fling, he hadn't known anything when he was a boy of nineteen. After all, Merlin had told him that he had other lovers aside from Arthur, and even if he loved Arthur best out of all those lovers, Merlin probably went back to his lovers as soon as Arthur was out of sight. It wasn't the same for Arthur, thoughts of Merlin still plagued his thoughts, even when he was sharing a bed with his queen. The beautiful Lady Guinevere, he'd married her the week after his return. Uther had been insistent, and Arthur had relented.

Perhaps she would take his mind off of Merlin.

She did not. Arthur thought that the nights that she had to share his bed, those nights had been torture. Torture, because he remembered the nights that he had spent in Merlin's filthy, common bed.

When Gaius announced that Queen Guinevere was pregnant, with a boy, Arthur was so relieved that he ordered the entire court for a week long feast, Uther was happy to oblige his son, and so did everyone else, for the wrong reasons. Arthur was so immensely relieved that he didn't have to bed her for another nine months, that to celebrate, he drunk himself into a stupor every night and sent for a dark haired page to look after him. The page's name was not Merlin, but he had enough sense not to say anything when Arthur called him that.

Queen Guinevere did not notice her husband's private suffering. She was big with child, Arthur's child, and the toast of the nation. Arthur hated her for it, he hated her with such intense hatred that he hardly ever saw her. In fact, he rarely left his chambers at all, he only went out to patrol with his knights every once in a while, and the rest of the time, he was alone with his page.

"They wonder about you." The page said one night as he set dinner in front of Arthur, "They wonder if the Crown Prince is going insane. Maybe you should set them straight."

"There's nothing wrong with me, Merlin."

The page bit his lip, "That's not my name, Sire."

"Your name is whatever I want it to be." Arthur snapped at him, as he downed his goblet of wine in a single vicious gulp. "If I want it to be Merlin, then your name is Merlin. Shut up and pour me more wine. And call me Arthur."

The page didn't move, "You're drunk."

"How is that any of your business?"

"...It..." The page hesitated, "It isn't. I'm sorry. Sire, I mean, Arthur." Then he refilled Arthur's glass to the brim with dark wine, "...May I retire?"

"To the next room, I'll call if I need you."

--

"Arthur, sit down." Gaius looked stern, "We need to have a talk. You've been asking me for memory potions all this week, I have every right to know what's going on. Too much of that is not good for you, you ought to know that."

Yes, Arthur had been asking Gaius for potions, but day after day he had downed them like wine, and Merlin's face still haunted him at night. He rubbed his temples, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I keep seeing a face. I want it to stop. It's driving me crazy."

"Arthur," Gaius said slowly, "Are you seeing visions?"

Arthur couldn't even think of what his father's reaction would be if he found out that the Crown Prince of Camelot was a sorcerer, "No, it's not like that...I just see a face. I don't see anything else at all, just a face." Merlin's face. "Every time I close my eyes, I see it."

Gaius looked unconvinced, "...You're ill." He said.

"Quite possibly." Arthur agreed readily, "My page would second your professional opinion, actually."

"Speaking of your page, you shouldn't frighten him so. His name is Thomas. He thinks you're completely out of your mind." Gaius rifled through the shelves and handed Arthur a small vial. "Drink this, you shouldn't see the face anymore. You're not like yourself at all. If this continues any longer, the whole court's going to think you're crazy."

That night, Arthur slept without Merlin's face floating mockingly above him. Whatever the potion it was, it worked, Merlin's face vanished from his mind completely. The next morning, Arthur woke feeling oddly lightheaded and refreshed, as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was able to smile when he saw his page, Thomas.

"Good morning, Thomas."

The page started, "...Sire?"

Arthur stretched and sat up, "Ready my horse and round out my knights. We're going on an early patrol today. I'll dress myself. Come back when you have that all taken care of."

Thomas beamed, "Yes, sire. I'll get on it right away."

--

So Arthur resorted to that, the nights when Merlin's face resurfaced in his memory, he'd ask Gaius for the vial, and the court physician gave it readily without asking any questions. By the end of the month, he drank one vial every four days. Arthur kept himself busy, and Uther was so surprised at this burst of enthusiasm from his son, that he had to call Arthur in for a talk: going on patrol five times a day was a bit much, even for Knights of Camelot. But that aside, Arthur was thoroughly commended for his good work.

Once, he almost rode to Ealdor, alone. He got to the edge of the village, and changed his mind. Nothing seemed to have changed, or have been changed due to his absence. The villagers toiled on without his knights, and probably Will served as Arthur's substitute in Merlin's bed. He couldn't bear to see that. He had no part in this world, no part in the life of the man he so desperately loved. So Arthur had turned back. Guinevere had been there to greet him at the gates, still big with child.

"Arthur! When the knights said you'd gone and disappeared, I was so worried!"

Her face was tipped to receive his kiss, but Arthur couldn't hide a tremble of disgust when he touched her. "I just needed some fresh air."

"Come, dine with me and the child."

He did better than that, in silent vengeance against Merlin, Arthur shared her bed that night and didn't leave her chambers until morning. He vomited afterwards, and sent Thomas to Gaius, asking for two vials instead of one. Merlin's face swam in his mind, eyes dark with betrayal. Arthur gulped down the vials, and for once, the potion was bitter on his tongue.

"Sire...Perhaps you'd better stay in bed. I'll tell the Knights not to set out for patrol." Thomas touched his arm, "Here, let me help you to bed."

It was as if Merlin's eyes had sapped him of all strength. It had been years, but still Arthur was tormented. He leaned heavily on Thomas' arm as he stumbled to bed, Thomas helped him undress without saying a word. After he was done, Arthur held fast to the page's hand.

"Thank you, Merlin."

Thomas wrenched his hand out of Arthur's grasp with surprising force. Bowed, and ran as if he had just seen a ghost.

--

A man had fainted in the square, they said. He looked like a common peasant man, who carried a satchel full of exotic herbs. He had no place in Camelot, no one had ever seen him before. Arthur's heart before his head. He knew it was. He pushed through the wondering crowd and saw him there, sprawled on the ground. _Merlin_. The medic's face looked to be more gaunt than what Arthur remembered. The boyish lines were gone, replaced by the many sorrows that a man had to carry. He felt tears come unexpectedly to his eyes.

Gaius was there, gripping Merlin's wrist for a pulse.

"Arthur?"

Arthur lowered his eyes and covered his face with his hands. The tears came like an unwanted, unexpected storm. "...It's _Merlin_." He whispered though sobs, "This man, he saved my life. Gaius, take good care of him." Suddenly, the days ahead didn't seem so dark.

--

Perhaps it was to Arthur's advantage, that no one protested very much over his putting up a stranger in his own personal bed chambers. Gaius came every day to force some sort of odd potion down Merlin's throat, and if the physician was ever suspicious about his not asking for potions anymore, Gaius never said anything. Thomas never said anything either, about how Arthur insisted on sharing his dinner with a comatose stranger who slept on his bed.

Thomas was Thomas again. Perhaps he wanted to keep it that way. He also insistently called Arthur 'sire' to see if the Prince would correct him. The prince did not. That night, Arthur even gave Thomas leave to go home, instead of staying in the room next door.

After Thomas was gone, Arthur climbed into bed next to the unmoving Merlin, and traced the medic's face. The lines were harder, so was the body, and Arthur wondered with a jealous heart, how many lovers Merlin had taken in his absence.

"...Arthur."

Arthur's heart leaped, when he gazed down at Merlin's face, the medic was awake. Dazed, but most decidedly awake. "Merlin." He said the medic's name over and over again like a broken watch tower clock that wouldn't stop tolling. "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin..." He pressed kisses, harsh and bruising, over every patch of skin that he could find. "I've missed you."

"Arthur..." Merlin breathed sharply, "You're hurting me."

Arthur drew back hastily. "You remember who I am." He said dumbly. Well, not entirely, Merlin still didn't remember that he was talking to the Crown Prince of all of Albion. But that part could be excused.

"Of course I do...you're the only prince that I've ever known. I wasn't going to forget you in a hurry."

Arthur threaded their fingers together, Merlin's fingers were bony and cold. He wanted to ask if he was still the one that Merlin loved most out of all his lovers, had he thought about Arthur at all in the dreadfully slow six years that had passed since the last time he had seen Merlin, felt his kiss, heard his name called in such a way that it made him flush.

"Yes, Arthur." Merlin answered his wordless questions, which were plain as day in his eyes, "I did miss you, every day I lay thinking of you."

"You had to make me wait six years." Arthur admonished him with a gentle nip to his jaw, "That's certainly not very loverly at all." Did Merlin even know how he'd barely managed to hold out so long without him?

"I thought you'd be all right without me." Merlin bit his lip, "I thought you'd be entertained by your queen and your boy pages." His face grew dark, "After you left...there was a terrible epidemic. Tens of people died at the same time, I...I couldn't come see you. Not when my people are suffering so. I dreamed of you in your castle." There was a sober pause, "I"m sorry, Arthur, to have kept you waiting."

"You've seen so much death. Merlin, you're older than I've ever seen you." Arthur kissed him, "Don't be sorry." He squeezed the medic's hand, just to make sure that Merlin was truly there, not just a wisp of his imagination. "...Why did you faint in the square?"

"Exhaustion. I walked for days, you know. I couldn't wait to see you." Merlin shifted his head so it pillowed on Arthur's shoulder, "Your bed is so much more comfortable than mine."

"Of course, it's hardly a common bed." Arthur told him with an air of mock arrogance, "It's a bed of a Crown Prince." And then he hesitated, "...Are you going to stay a while?"

Merlin nodded eagerly, "If you don't mind me. Will is a competent medic now, I'll stay for a little while."

Arthur kissed him, "Good."

--

Arthur spent his days in bliss. Merlin was here in Camelot, although they had lost six years, he was going to make sure that they wouldn't lose anymore days. He introduced Merlin to Gaius, and the court physician was impressed at many of the medic's cures. Arthur practically crowed to the whole of Camelot that Merlin saved his life, and whenever Merlin walked into the marketplace, people would bow to him and give him gifts. Guinevere found in Merlin, a fellow gentle soul, and he called her Gwen. She didn't suspect a thing, and Merlin was sweet as could be to her.

Even Uther, in a gesture of surprising generosity, offered Merlin a place at the royal table. Merlin declined, saying that it was too great of an honor to bestow upon a common peasant. He took his meals alone in Arthur's room, and whenever Arthur could manage, he joined him.

Merlin took quickly to the wine, and his pale cheeks flushed prettily with wine, "Arthur, I wish you'd stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Arthur refilled Merlin's wineglass.

"Telling people I saved your life." Merlin frowned, "It's nothing. I'm a medic and I save lives."

"Not every medic has the chance to save the life of a crown prince." Arthur reminded him. "It's something to be proud of."

"No, it isn't." Merlin laid back against silk pillows. "Arthur, life is life. Your life is just as worthy as a life of a farmer that works in Ealdor. If he dies, his family will not have food for the coming winter. If you die, this kingdom will have no king. There's no difference, a life is a life. Your life is not worth any less, or any more, than any of the lives that I have saved."

Arthur opened his mouth to retort, but then he decided against it and drank more wine instead.

"...How about your own life?"

"My own life?" Merlin blinked, "What do you mean?"

"...Life is life, so you say. Would you sacrifice your own life if another life could be saved?"

Merlin nodded, "I would."

Arthur loved him more than ever. He climbed into bed and smothered Merlin's body with kisses. "I wish you wouldn't, I probably love your life more than you do. Preserve my life as your own, and don't be so hasty in throwing it away."

"Very good." Merlin had the audacity to smirk as he kissed back, "You've gotten to be a lot more eloquent since we last met."

--

"Arthur, your wife and your son might die." Gaius told him gravely, "...I was hoping, since Queen Guinevere seemed to be in such good health and good spirits that it would be a speedy delivery, but it doesn't look that way." The old physician frowned, "She lost a lot of blood, there's not much else we could do."

Arthur rubbed his temples, he did not love Guinevere, but she was his Queen, and even if he did not love her, his people did. "So you're saying...there's no other choice, but to let her die, Gaius?"

Merlin sat beside Arthur quietly. He seemed deep in thought, until he opened his eyes and looked up, "Can I try?" He asked. "I can save Gwen, I think, if you let me try, Gaius."

Gaius looked displeased, "I cannot allow you to touch the Queen, Merlin. You might be a talented medic, but in the court of Camelot, there are rules. You can't touch the Queen. Uther would never allow it."

Arthur looked at the medic as his face fell, that convinced him in an instant. "Guinevere is my wife and my Queen, and not Uther's." He told Gaius, "And I trust Merlin."

"Arthur--"

Arthur ignored him, and turned to the medic who was already on his feet, "...Merlin, swear on your life that you'll save my Queen and my child."

Merlin gripped his hand, "I do, sire."

--

It seemed forever, the next time that he saw Merlin. Merlin had dismissed the nursemaids and forbade Gaius to enter. Everyone lined up in the halls, straining to hear the news. Merlin emerged, soaked in blood, barely standing, and Arthur caught him as he fell to the floor. His face shone with joy. "The Queen lives, Arthur." He said, "The Queen lives, and so does the child. It's a healthy baby boy."

It was only natural for Arthur to reply, "I name him Merlin."

--

Arthur had wanted to throw Merlin an elaborate feast for saving Guinevere and the newborn Merlin, and after the initial rounds of suspicion, Uther eventually came around and seconded the notion. But Merlin waved it away, saying that it was too great an honor. His request was a simple one. "I don't want a feast, Arthur. Just having you to myself one night is more than enough for me. I did nothing noble, call off the feast."

Arthur protested, but Merlin's heart was set in stone. He called off preparations for the feast and instead, had the kitchen prepare elaborate dishes to his room where he fed Merlin on the bed, after he had bathed him. Arthur's clothes were a bit short on Merlin, but the medic was so thin that the silk layers just swallowed him up. "Change the name of your son, don't name him Merlin."

"Why not name him Merlin?"

"Because, I've done nothing noble."

"It's going to look really stupid, changing his name hours after I've just named him." Arthur said, "Besides, Guinevere and I are in agreement."

"Just, don't, all right?"

"When are you going to admit that you've done something miraculous? You are really too modest for your own good." Arthur brushed back dark hair and kissed Merlin's forehead, "The people of Camelot, noble and peasant, we're all indebted to you."

"It doesn't matter." Merlin reached out and pulled Arthur on top of him, "Make love to me and let me have my night, Arthur. Don't talk so easily about miracles. They don't exist."

Arthur tasted desperate anguish in Merlin's mouth, there was no joy. He tried to glean a trace of it in Merlin's eyes, there was none. Slowly, a feeling of dread crept upon him like a shadow. "...What's wrong, Merlin?"

"You asked me once, if there was anything you needed to know." Merlin's voice was heavy. "Will you love me and stand by me if I tell you?"

In Merlin's eyes, there were dark tears, Arthur kissed him, soothing a hurt he could not discern, "I will always love you."

"Then, in the morning, if I still breathe, I will tell you." Merlin told him, "Don't ask me anything more now. Just be with me, Arthur. Please, let me have my night. You said you'd give me whatever I want." Merlin's kisses suddenly hurt, teeth sank into his lip without regard, and Arthur rocked him. "Belong to me."

"I've always been yours."

--

The morning Merlin spoke of never came. It was still in the depths of the night that Arthur heard loud rapping at his door. "Sire! Open up!"

The medic slept peacefully beside him, bare and beautiful as nature intended. Arthur was loathed to wake him, and grumbled that the night watches never had any propriety. He threw a blanket over Merlin's naked form and hastily dressed himself. He opened the door to an unexpected party: Uther Pendragon, Gaius, and two of the night guards. At the sight of his father, Arthur felt his stomach coil in warning, "...It's late, can't this wait until morning?"

"Where's Merlin?" Gaius said gently.

Arthur frowned, "He's here, but he's asleep. I don't want to wake him up. What do you want with him?"

"Wake him." Uther spoke, voice hard and eyes hollow.

"Why?"

Gaius took pity on him, and laid a hand on Arthur's arm, it was a fatherly hand that Uther never possessed. "Arthur, Merlin is guilty of treason. He's a warlock."

Arthur just stared, "Merlin is not a warlock." He bit at angrily, "He's a medic and he saves lives, he's saved me, my Queen, my child."

"He's enchanted you!" Uther spat back angrily, "You're helplessly blind to his sorcery!"

"If he wanted me dead, he would have killed me years ago!" Arthur shook visibly, "What would have possessed him to save my life? Merlin would never harm me, Father."

"Arthur, he's a _commoner_, and a _warlock_." Uther glared at his son, "You've no cause to defend him, now stand aside."

"I won't let you take him." Arthur stood firm, "Merlin is _not_ a warlock!"

A cold hand clasped him on the shoulder. Arthur turned to stare at Merlin, a pale thin ghost dressed in silk, "Arthur, it's all right. I'll go. You're making a scene, it's unsightly for a prince to plead on a criminal's behalf. Don't shame yourself anymore than you have to."

"Don't you _dare_ touch my son!" Uther hissed at him, "Take him."

"Merlin!" Arthur whirled on the medic with wild eyes as Merlin's hand dropped from his shoulder, "Tell them! _Tell_ them you aren't a warlock."

And from Merlin, there was only a terrible silence. He said nothing at all as he held his wrists out for the heavy chains. The guards shackled him, and Merlin only winced.

"Merlin--"

Merlin turned to him, face wrought with knowledge. He suddenly looked very old, and Arthur wanted nothing more than to be chained and shackled on his behalf. "Sire, please. Go back to bed, don't watch me."

Tears stung his eyes, and Arthur felt Uther's hand clasp his arm, as strong and limiting as a chain of any iron, "No..."

"Princes should keep their promises." One of the guards shoved Merlin rudely out the door, and Arthur's knees buckled beneath him. Gaius helped him up and led him back to the bed. Gaius had a vial with him, a vial which he forced down Arthur's throat. Arthur's eyelids were instantly heavy. He slept, a dreamless sleep, except Merlin's face was lurking in the shadows.

* * *

_Chapter III End:: 5/08/09_


	4. Chapter IV: Of Noble Sacrifices

**Notes::** Thanks for all the lovely feedback as usual. This chapter is a lot shorter than what I intended because I didn't follow my outline -cries- I was struck by inspiration and just went wherever the wind took me...yeah. Glad you liked it though, and thanks for putting up with all my historical inaccuracies--not that BBC is helping my cause? Glad you guys are enjoying though.

**Warnings**:: Yes, I'm so compelled -- some Merlin torture, and angst.

* * *

**Cold Spring**

Arthur/Merlin: While guarding the village of Ealdor, Prince Arthur finds himself smitten with the town medic, Merlin. Years later, these feelings inevitably resurface when Arthur finds out that the very same Merlin is in Camelot, on trial for being a warlock.

--

**Chapter IV: Of Noble Sacrifice  
**

**--**

In the morning, Arthur woke groggily to a harsh rapping on his door. He kept his eyes eyes shut. It had all been a dream, hadn't it? The sun spilled through his curtains like any other morning, but the other side of the bed was empty. The sheets were cold, the other side of the bed had been empty for a long time. Merlin was gone. Arthur jerked upright, and stumbled to his door, yanked it open with not quite coordinated fingers. Thomas stood there, holding a trembling white-faced Guinevere upright.

"Arthur! They're flogging Merlin in the square!" Guinevere told him, "Uther...he's gone completely insane. Tell me, Arthur, what has Merlin done? He saved our child, he saved me...what's he done?"

Arthur felt his guts clench, and he fought the urge to vomit. "Guinevere, listen to me. Don't go out into the square again, did you come from there?" He hoped his voice was steady. Guinevere shouldn't even be standing up.

She nodded, "I thought a walk...might refresh me. I asked Thomas to go with me," Her lips trembled, "...I _saw_--"

Arthur held her, her body felt withered against him, "Hush. hush, Guinevere." He stroked her hair, "Nothing is going to happen to Merlin, it's a misunderstanding." He lied between gritted teeth. "I'll see to it. Please promise me that you'll go back and rest. Thomas will stay with you." He gave the page a distinct stare, "Don't leave the Queen, and don't let anyone in. If anyone asks you anything, you don't know."

"Yes, sire."

Arthur left them and ran, he thought Thomas was calling after him, _"You don't have any shoes on, sire."_ But Arthur hadn't noticed until he was outside of the Castle and the pebbles on the ground stung his bare feet. There was indeed a crowd in the square, silent and ominous. The unmistakable crack of a whip thundered through the air. No cries came after, and then the crack of the whip came again. There was only one man that could wield a whip so steadily.

Arthur pushed through the crowd, and at first, people didn't recognize the Crown Prince disheveled and still clad in his bedclothes. But people got the idea and the crowds respectfully parted for him. Arthur was not prepared for the sight of Merlin whipped, bleeding, chained to a post. His heart was already in his throat, but Arthur suddenly felt the urge to faint. Uther Pendragon stood above Merlin, eyes hazed with madness. He brought the whip down, again, again, and again.

_How __dare you corrupt my son. How dare you commit treason under my reign, right under my nose. How dare you touch my son's Queen with your filthy magic hands. How dare you blind him. How dare you brand the future King of Camelot with your name._

The whip sang with Merlin's sins, and he never uttered a sound. Arthur stepped forward, one step, another, another. As if time had stopped completely. Merlin raised his head, pained eyes still filled with wonder and so much love.

"Arthur, step _aside_."

Merlin's entire body was soaked with blood, Merlin's blood came off on Arthur's fingers. "I won't." He wondered if the medic was conscious. He heard him breathing, but barely, and his eyes were shut.

"Father, he's a medic, he saves lives." Blood was beginning to soak onto Arthur's clothing, but he didn't care. He cradled Merlin's head in his arms, "He saved the three most important lives in Camelot. Is this really how you treat the man who saved us?"

Uther's eyes were dark with fury, "He's a warlock and dabbles in the wicked ways of the devil. You are blind, Arthur. This doesn't concern you." He raised the whip threateningly above his head, poised like a serpent ready to strike. "Step away, or else I will have you flogged along with the warlock."

"He's a medic." Arthur shot back, just as coldly, "Flog me then, as you will."

The silence blackened. Several people in the crowd cowered, and the men covered the eyes of their wives. "Arthur," His father's voice was hard, "Listen to reason, don't make me do this. I _will _flog you."

Of that, Arthur had no doubt. Uther Pendragon was quick to anger, slow to reason, he boldly opened his mouth. Merlin had endured so much already--

"_Arthur_."

Merlin glanced at him, face bloody, eyes pained, "_Why...are you...here?_"

"Why shouldn't I not be here?"

"He...he said he'd flog you."

And none too soon, the first crack came down, swift and unrelenting on his back. A white hot pain slashed across Arthur's back. It was a familiar pain, because it certainly was not the first time Uther had flogged him out of blind anger. It was the first time that he had lifted a hand against his son in a public place.

But in an instant, Merlin's eyes flared gold, and Arthur felt himself being tugged away from Merlin, held captive by invisible strands. _No. No..._

_--_

There was no doubt about it, the whole crowd in the square had witnessed it. Merlin was a warlock, he had spirited Arthur away with his eyes before the Crown Prince could be flogged. Arthur found himself laying on Gaius' workbench, where the physician was not surprised to see him at all. Gaius just paused what he was doing, and went to fetch a batch of fresh linens. "I heard you put up quite a show this morning in the square."

Arthur said nothing. Gaius removed his shirt and began to dress his wounds.

"Gaius, you knew he was a magician. The moment I took him to meet you, you knew."

"I did."

Arthur bit his lip, "...And you're content to send him to the gallows. Uther wouldn't have known if you hadn't told him. He can't tell magic from a bat. Merlin would have been safe if you hadn't told him." Uther was blissfully blind to things he didn't want to see. Magic, was one of those things.

"Arthur--"

He suddenly hated Gaius. Hated him. Arthur rose to his feet, "Tell Uther that Merlin is not a warlock, Gaius. He'll listen to you."

"He released his magic for all to see in the square. For you." Gaius said, "There's nothing I can do about that." He looked at Merlin with an old man's glance, "If you care for Merlin at all, Arthur, you'd let his execution carry. Uther's world is not a world for warlocks."

"So you're saving him by sending him to his death."

"Merlin used magic, by his own volition, on Queen Guinevere and your son. Whose name you might as well change." Gaius fixed him with a steely glance, "He's broken the most sacred law of Camelot. Even if he makes it out alive...he'll be branded for the rest of his life."

"Merlin used magic, to save my wife and my child. And me, quite possibly." Arthur spat out the correction, of the last one he couldn't be sure, since he hadn't been conscious, but now it was entirely plausible. "I think that puts things in a different light."

"Your father will not see it that way. A warlock is a warlock."

"So convince him. Merlin is just like you."

Gaius had always been there, for as long as Arthur could remember. He hadn't liked the physician much, and only now, he wondered if Gaius hated him as much as he hated Gaius. Without waiting for an answer, he stalked out.

--

"Sire, you cut your foot." Thomas stared down at his foot intently, Arthur had only noticed just now, since he left bloody footprints all over the floor of Guinevere's chamber, "...Let me see it. You should have never left without shoes this morning."

Arthur grudgingly propped his foot up, he hadn't even noticed; it was like he was rendered completely numb. "I forgot." A pause, "How's Guinevere?"

"The Queen is resting..." Thomas' young face was creased in worry, "I heard the royal decree...I thought it better not to wake her."

"You thought wisely." Arthur stood up gingerly, and Thomas went wordlessly to fetch his shoes. The royal decree had been issued, that Merlin the warlock would be executed at dawn. The announcement was not surprising, especially after his unexpected outburst this morning. What wrenched at him most was that Merlin may had saved his life...again. Arthur had been perfectly prepared to be flogged.

Merlin wouldn't allow it.

Thomas had returned with his shoes. The page helped him into them, and said, "Sire?"

"Please, don't tell Guinevere anything."

--

"We have orders, Prince Arthur, to arrest you on sight." Two guards blocked the staircase to the dungeons. "Turn back."

Arthur walked with a slight limp, but he was in no way helpless. He drew his sword, "On what grounds?" He demanded tersely.

"Conspiracy." One of the guards said, the stupider one, Arthur thought.

Arthur pointed his sword at him, "...Why would I conspire against a kingdom that is already mine? When you actually think about it, it's illogical, isn't it?"

"You're forbidden to see the warlock. Please, sire, don't make us do this."

Sometimes, Arthur wondered if his father was so busy chasing after warlocks to remember who his son really was. Only the finest swordsman in Camelot. Even with a limp, he could all too easily best two clumsy prison guards with his eyes closed. He left them both in a messy heap at the door. Arthur sheathed his sword and started down the stairs.

--

Uther had a love of darkness. Arthur was sure of it. The dungeons had been built long before Uther had become king, but Arthur was pretty sure his father was not at all averse to adding a few extra cells here and there. Perhaps they were a necessity, the cells were always filled. Men with sallow faces leered at him. Women, old hags with no teeth, stared at him with gazes that weren't all there.

_"What an honor for the Crown Prince to finally pay us a visit..."_

Arthur found Merlin in the last cell, curled up on a dirty mat. The medic's clothing was ripped, his trousers slashed and there were welts adorning his legs. On his arm, there were fresh bruises, and on his back, there were lashes from Uther's whip. He found his heart in his throat, "Merlin...?"

The lifeless figure on the mat, shifted, and then stilled again.

"You shouldn't be here." Merlin rasped again, "You're probably in enough trouble for...this morning, and last night."

Arthur almost looked away, "How long will it take for you to learn that a prince never does what a commoner tells him to do?"

"You're too stubborn for your own good." Merlin managed to raise himself up on one elbow, "It's going to be the death of you, one day."

Arthur let himself in the cell. In retrospect, it was perhaps a bad idea for Uther to trust his son so much. The whole cell stunk of human waste and death. "Don't speak so lightly of death."

"You should be the one to talk." Merlin grudgingly let his own head be cradled in Arthur's lap, "If you didn't think so lightly of death, you would have left me alone. I'm going to die tomorrow. You can ask Gaius for memory potions. You will not remember me if you take them."

"So that's it, then?" Arthur stared at him, "You're just going to do and leave me."

"There's no room in a life of a prince for a warlock." Merlin would not look at him, "You know that. I betrayed you, what have you come here to say?"

Arthur bit his lip, "...Merlin, I don't care, all right? I don't care if you're a warlock. I've never cared, sorcery against law in Camelot under my father. But when I become king, it won't be! Gaius betrayed you, he knew you were a warlock all along."

"I know." Merlin's expression was pained, "I also knew he'd betray me."

"And you didn't do anything to stop it?"Arthur's head swam.

"Arthur, Arthur..." Cold fingers brushed his cheeks, "What would I have done? What could I have done? Gaius is safe in Uther's affections. As far as your father is concerned, I'm a good for nothing common peasant, a warlock that enchanted you."

Arthur was silent, Merlin had spoken the truth, and he knew it too. At length, Arthur remembered the linens he had nicked from Gaius and took to dabbing at the dried blood on Merlin's face. His heart was decidedly bitter. "You're too noble."

"I haven't done anything."

"You're _dying_." Arthur snapped, "You're dying because you just _had _to use magic to save lives."

"Should I have just left your Queen and your child to die, then?" Merlin asked serenely, as if asking him how he liked the weather today. Arthur wanted to hit him. "My life is a worthy sacrifice to the lives of many others. I'm content with what I've done."

"You're content with leaving me, and dying." Arthur bit out.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then come with me. I'll ride with you, somewhere far away." He was suddenly reminded of six years ago, when he had made Merlin the exact same proposition in his hut. Come with me to Camelot, I'll give you anything that you want. We'll be happy forever and ever.

And like six years ago, Merlin looked at him and shook his head, "I cannot."

"Don't start with being noble and what you can't leave." Arthur was starting to be a little bit exasperated. "You're in a cell, you're going to be executed. This is different from what I asked you to do back then."

"A life has to be paid when a life is saved, Arthur. It's a simple enough principle."

"I've _never _asked you to pay your life! You promised me."

Merlin said, "You asked me to preserve your life as my own. You are precious to me so that is what I'm doing."

Arthur stood, "Fine." His eyes were starting to sting again, best to leave before he ended up weeping Merlin a river; it suddenly occurred to him that Merlin had never seen him weep, and Arthur was certainly not going to start, "Die tomorrow. I don't care." He let himself out and slammed the door the cell. He nearly slammed his finger with the door, but the pain was nothing compared to the relentless throbbing in his chest. He stood still, waiting for Merlin to say something.

Anything. Stop, stay with me.

Merlin, the noble _bastard_. Said nothing at all.

His pride would not let him, Arthur would not let Merlin go senselessly and quietly to the gallows under his father's hand like an innocent sheep to slaughter. "I'm not going to let you do something so noble as die for me. I'm not going to let you die, Merlin."

"Arthur," Merlin stretched out a pleading hand towards the bars, "Don't do anything stupid, please."

"You just watch me." Arthur turned his heel and disappeared down the dark corridor.

* * *

_Chapter IV End:: 5/09/09_


	5. Chapter V: With Love, Now and Forever

**Notes**:: So yep, the last chapter! Writing this was extremely tedious because it's not the kind of plot that I usually deal with, but thanks so much for reading and sticking with me until the end. This ending wasn't the ending that I originally planned, it was supposed to be much more angsty...but it sort of drifted into the land of fluff instead. I seem inclined to fluff. Enjoy anyway~

(P.S. Kudoes to anyone who can figure out where I nicked the ending from haha.)

* * *

**Cold Spring**

Arthur/Merlin: While guarding the village of Ealdor, Prince Arthur finds himself smitten with the town medic, Merlin. Years later, these feelings inevitably resurface when Arthur finds out that the very same Merlin is in Camelot, on trial for being a warlock.

--

**Chapter V: With Love, Now and Forever**

**--**

Arthur spent the better part of the day feigning illness in his room. It was the only suitable option left to him, since a full investigation was underway regarding the two dungeon guards that he had left unconscious and beaten. Thomas stayed with him, and Arthur vehemently refused to let Gaius see him. The hours drifted by, and the call from Uther never came. For that, perhaps he was grateful.

Although Arthur wished he had one of those vials. And he wished that he had had enough sense to sneak Merlin some herbs or some other means of relieving his pain, although in retrospect, that was a bad idea--Arthur had no idea what any of the herbs did. He couldn't very well send Thomas down there, as the dungeons swarmed with new guards, the knights that Arthur personally trained among them.

But he did send Thomas out for news, and Thomas did not return alone. He peeked his head in, "Sire...you have a visitor wanting to see you. Will you recieve him?"

"I told you not to let anyone in." Arthur turned from the window, "No, I will not."

"He says he knows the medic, Merlin." Thomas said, "He says he's journeyed a long way to see you, days. On foot."

Arthur bit his lip, "Is his name Will?"

"Yes."

"Let him in." Arthur said, what Will was doing in Camelot, he didn't know, but given how protective of Merlin, he supposed it was inevitable that Will was stick his nose in this somehow. "Go check on Guinevere, won't you? Attend to her needs, if she needs anything. I leave her to you."

"Yes, sire."

Thomas scurried out and Will walked in. Dressed in peasant clothing, and over his shoulder, he slung a satchel much like the one that had been found on Merlin's person when they had found him in the square. Will looked grim, and it was clear that he didn't know how to behave in front of royalty either. For one thing, he sat down without asking and began speaking without so much of a greeting.

"I always knew this would happen."

Good to see you too, Arthur thought, "...Knew what would happen?" He prompted tersely.

"I'm not stupid, sire. I know Merlin better than he knows himself." Will said, clasping his workman's hands in front of him, "Six years ago you left him. And six years he remembered you. He built you a shrine in a hard heart, a heart that he promised never to let anyone have. He told me that once, you know. That he'd never love, because it doesn't pay for a--warlock to have such ties to people. He promised me that the day he told me he'd never love me."

Arthur said nothing.

"You came, with your knights. You lay dying and Merlin gave his heart to you to hold, the moment he carried you unconscious to his bed. I saw it." Will's voice was wrought with the bitterness not befitting for a man that was still young in his years, although in this world, Arthur supposed they couldn't afford to be boys any longer. "You have a kingdom, all the noble women and servant boys you could have to share your bed and your affections. You just had to--"

"_Stop_."

"Six years, and all it's been, is Arthur. I hope he's all right, I hope the epidemic doesn't spread to Camelot, he's probably bedding his servants and pretty girls, he won't be lonely. He won't miss me, he won't give me a second thought." Will gave a snort, "You couldn't have kept your royal claws to yourself. Merlin is the pride of Ealdor, he's the pride of the common people, it's not enough for you to have everything in the world...you really are fit to be king."

And under any other circumstances, Arthur would have had Will flogged until kingdom come, and then executed for a good measure. What bitter irony it was that his Merlin shared the same fate for being born with a wondrous gift and saving lives. Arthur bit his tongue until he tasted blood.

"I have not been unfaithful to Merlin." He said quietly, "I hold his heart as he holds mine."

"If you hold his heart so dearly, why is he decreed to be executed at dawn?" Will demanded, and rightfully so.

Agony bit at him, like an angry, poisonous snake. Arthur stood up, "He...chose to pay the price, for the sake of saving my wife and my child. Perhaps it was my fault to begin with, should I have stopped him, William?"

Arthur supposed that no one called Will 'William', but it had its desired effects as Will did shut his mouth and stare at him with mournful eyes. "You...couldn't have stopped him, even if you wanted to. Even if you tried."

It was a hollow victory. Merlin was still set to be beheaded when morning came. Uther was doing this best not to receive an audience, because the people were angry. He wouldn't even see Arthur, who suspected that his due scolding would come only when the king had Merlin's head right where he wanted it--on a silver platter. Arthur went over to his window and the curtains revealed night. "Would you like to see him?"

"The royal decree changed, you know. Two hours ago, I was there." Will said, "If anyone's caught near Merlin, will also be dead by morning."

"And if that doesn't matter to me, it should matter even less to you." Arthur hooked his sword onto his belt. "Besides, Uther is not the only one that knows the ways of his castle." He paused to scribble on a piece of parchment, instructions for Thomas for safety's sake. And then the bit of bread that he purposely saved, "Are you coming or not?"

--

Merlin looked like a ghost, he'd grown even paler than when Arthur had left him, and that was only hours ago. Merlin stared at them both with gaunt, almost unseeing eyes. It was not until Arthur called his name softly that the medic came to his senses and blinked slowly._ "Arthur? Will?"_

"Merlin!" Will was by his friend's side the moment Arthur unlocked the heavy iron door, "...What have they done to you?"

"My father...had him flogged this morning." Arthur forced himself to say in order to spare Merlin from answering.

"He's doing what his law decrees that he should do." Merlin said. "Why are you here? I told you not to come back."

"I sent ahead of me, wine for the guards, compliments of the Crown Prince for the mess he caused this morning." Arthur said, "They're so drunk they'll hardly notice."

Will glared at Arthur, as if this whole affair really was his fault, he soothed Merlin's hair with a motion that Arthur forced himself to see as merely brotherly. "One of these days, you'll need to stop that. Doing such rash things...falling in love with a Crown Prince, using magic to save his wife--"

"And it looks like it really is going to be the death of me, this time." Merlin finished humorlessly with a dry laugh.

"You. Really are morbid." Will sighed.

"So you've told me."

Arthur couldn't stop the sprout of jealousy growing in his chest. He approached the two of them, and sat beside them. He could see love in Will's hands, but couldn't see any in Merlin's eyes. And then he was ashamed of himself, there were times for jealousy, now was not one of those times. He unwrapped the piece of bread and broke off a piece of it.

"I brought this for you, it's not much but try to eat it."

Merlin did, with surprising obedience, Arthur kept his fingers there on Merlin's lips longer than they need to be, but he reluctantly drew back. Merlin was reluctant too. "...This is not much of a last supper, is it, Arthur?"

Arthur felt like hitting him. For once he agreed with Will, Merlin was morbid. But maybe it was simply his way of doing things. After all, he was set to die in the morning. "You won't die." He said firmly, although he doubted his certainty for the first time when Merlin looked at him like that. "I won't let you die."

"Arthur." Merlin said his name, with the same sort of exasperation that took over his eyes, "You cannot save me, you may be Crown Prince, and Uther Pendragon's own flesh and blood, but your father flogged you as well this morning. How are you going to save me?"

There was nothing to say. Seemingly satisfied with this, Merlin waved them both away with a limp hand.

"Please, Will, if you truly do love me, do not come to the square tomorrow trying to do something noble. Go back to Ealdor, where the people need you." A pause, Arthur felt a very cold hand on his cheek, stroking it, as if memorizing its essence. "The same goes for you, Arthur. No going to the square, I'll never forgive you if you do." There was a second pause, this one seemed tortured. Merlin took in a long breath. "Might I ask something else selfish of you, sire?"

"Ask." The word caught in his throat. "Whatever you want of me will be yours."

"I lied." Merlin said simply, "I didn't have many lovers. There was only you. Don't be angry. I just wanted you to know."

Arthur's tears were threatening to break through and betray him again. "Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it. I don't want to die with you being angry at me."

"I'm...not angry." Arthur leaned down and kissed him, keeping it short and chaste because even with the circumstances as they were, it was awkward kissing Merlin when he lay on Will's lap. He stood, and after a moment, Will followed suit.

--

"So that's it then." Will said gloomily as he stretched out on Arthur's floor. "We are really going to just let him die."

Arthur himself lay brooding in his bed. It suddenly seemed a bed too large for one person, since he had grown to having Merlin in it. "There's nothing else left to do, Will. Merlin made us promise that we wouldn't go to the square."

"Trying to be noble?"

"I think Merlin does that well enough for all of us."Arthur responded tonelessly.

Will snorted and turned on his side. A moment later, Thomas entered with two vials, "You requested these, sire?"

"I did." Arthur nodded, "You may leave now. Spend the night in Guinevere's room, make sure she doesn't go to the square tomorrow."

Thomas bowed and left. "As you wish."

"You trust the boy with your wife?" Will said.

Arthur glared at him, opened his mouth, and then closed it. Instead, he downed both of the vials in a vicious gulp.

--

"Arthur! Sire!" A pair of rough worked hands were shaking him, "Get up!! Please, get up!"

Drug-induced sleep was heavy, but Arthur forced himself to open his eyes. The instant he opened his eyes, he felt a dark wave of dread washed over him. Today was the day, the day where--

"Sire!"

Will and Thomas stood over him, awake. Arthur rubbed his eyes, "...What is it? I"m not going to the square."

"You'll have to!" Thomas leaned over him urgently, "Guinevere...she was gone this morning when I woke up! She went to the square..."

--

Arthur was a bit drugged and unsteady on his feet, but Will gripped one arm and Thomas gripped the other and somehow, the three of them made it to the square with Arthur only tripping once. The crowd was in an uproar, and Arthur thought he could hear a woman sobbing.

"You can't!"

_Guinevere._

There was thunder in Arthur's ears as Thomas dragged him through the crowd, Will cleared the way with his elbows ahead. When they finally cleared the crowd, Arthur blinked blearily and saw Guinevere, lovely in her morning gown, with the baby Merlin pressed close to her breast. His Merlin was there, not five feet away, chained, looking as pale as death itself. The baby Merlin was crying, and Guinevere was beside herself.

"If you are going to execute this man, you might as well take our lives too." She declared boldly to Uther, who really looked quite confused and more than a bit annoyed. "Guinevere--"

Arthur hated the way his father said her name. Harsh, cold, as if she was just another subject. Even if Arthur's heart was held by another, he still found it in his heart to be kind and decent to her. Suddenly, he hated his father, more than he'd ever did.

"He used magic to save our lives!" Guinevere said, as the baby Merlin wailed loudly in agreement with his mother, "So in way...the magic was our fault. We might as well be warlocks, everyone who was saved by Merlin's magic, aren't they all warlocks?"

"Stop talking nonsense." Uther snapped. When he saw Arthur, there was misplaced relief in his eyes, "Arthur, escort her back to the castle."

Arthur didn't hesitate, he walked a few steps until he was beside Guinevere, "No. If you execute Merlin, then have me executed too. I stand with Guinevere."

"And I." said a very old man who ambled out from the crowd, "Nice young lad gave me a potion for a headache."

"And I." Said a young girl who looked to be a merchant's daughter.

"_Arthur_..." Uther fairly growled at his son. Execution was different from flogging

But the damage was already done. The crowd raised their voices anew, but Arthur heard nothing, except the wailing of his son, and the beating of Merlin's heart. Merlin looked at him, in wondrous wonder, and love. Perhaps Merlin was like that...he hadn't really set out to do anything noble.

Gaius went forward, Arthur was as surprised as the next person. He bowed low, and even though the crowd was loud and unrelenting, Arthur heard every word.

"And I. Uther." The court physician looked like he had aged years overnight. "You knew it from long ago."

Uther Pendragon dropped his sword.

--

Arthur watched his wife rock their sleeping son. "...I don't know what possessed me to do that this morning." She said softly, "I know that is what you came to ask me, and I don't have an answer for you, Arthur."

"Guinevere..."

"Arthur, I"m not stupid. Merlin shared your chambers more often than I ever did." She shook her head, "If he'd been executed today, I would have lost you too. Do you think I don't know that? I would have never forgiven myself." She laughed a dry laugh, the kind of laugh that really was unbecoming on a woman. "Please don't ask why I saved your life today, Arthur. I don't have an answer to give you."

Arthur could not quite bring himself to hold his wife. "...Thank you."

--

Merlin lay on Arthur's bed, deathly pale, but alive. Gaius was bent over him, brows knitted in concern.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"He wasn't physically strong to begin with. But I suppose he has taught himself to endure pain...a man of his caliber, I expected the flogging to kill him. But I think he'll be all right." He straightened, older than ever, and gestured to an assortment of potions on Arthur's table. "Give him these at an hour's intervals. They'll help him regain his strength." He bowed deeply, "...I take my leave, sire."

"Wait."

Gaius stopped.

"Why did you..." Arthur bit his lip, he could understand why Guinevere didn't have an answer for him, but for Gaius it wasn't the same. "What changed your mind from saving him?"

After a very long silence, Gaius spoke, "Arthur, forgive an old man of his many transgressions." For a moment, he almost sounded like Uther, although much kinder. It was the sort of confession that Gaius would make though, on Uther's behalf, "I forgot..that you weren't your father."

Arthur left the reverent silence hang after Gaius' exit. With heavy steps, he crawled into bed and nestled in the covers next to Merlin, careful not to wake him. But he couldn't help himself and cupped one pale cheek, kissed the pale forehead.

And then Arthur slept, for the first time since he could remember, a dreamless, pleasant sleep. He would be right here beside Merlin in the morning, when he woke up.

* * *

_Chapter V End:: 5/10/09 ~ Complete_


End file.
